Jack Frost's Version of 'When I was your man'
by TheAuthorSelection
Summary: Jack has a small Youtube channel where he does covers, his subscribers are pressuring him to do a cover with Elsa, but one thing, Him and Elsa broke up 4 months ago, Will this be just a normal cover, or will something interesting happen?


**So I have had this plot for awhile now, plus you guys LOVED "Jack Frost's Version of 'Let it Go"' But this one will be the same, except for a few changes in the lyrics, maybe get some tissues?**

**Jack Frost's Version of "When I was your man"By TheAuthorSelection**

It was after the last class at a particular high school, and Jack was looking for his ex-girlfriend, Elsa. He owned a small Youtube channel with about 600,000 subscribers called JackFrost where he performed covers on songs, because he liked singing, and was told he was gifted at singing. And he wanted to do a cover with her, because he thought this was a perfect song for her to sing.

When they were together they did a lot of covers together, and all of his subscribers thought they were the cutest couple ever. So they were immensely hurt when he made his breakup video, he even remembers how it went-

_Jack sat down in his chair and held his camera in his hands, he did NOT want to do this video, he felt like he had let his subscribers down by making this video, he sighed, better just make this update, he set his camera on the tripod and turned it on._

_"Hey guys!" he tried to smile at the camera, but he just couldn't, not in this situation. "I uh-" he started, looking down, his silver hair covering his eyes "I have, a channel update, about me and Elsa, my girlfriend" He swallowed, his adam''s apple bobbing as he tried NOT to cry on camera, he HOPED he wouldn't._

_"Things haven't been good this past week, and we haven't been getting along as well as we should be, so we broke up, or well she broke up with me" He looked at the camera, hoping the viewers watching this could not see the tears clouding his eyes "Why we broke up? I don't want to talk about it, it's kind of personal,I hope you guys understand that we won't be singing together and you won't see Elsa on this channel, anymore" he looked to the side and a single tear rolled down his cheek "I gotta go" and he quickly turned off the camera. _

So many people had been disappointed when he had posted that video, but luckily the supportive comments all blocked out the hate he got which was only a few.

This was the first time he talked to her after 4 months, which is the time he had broken up with her, he just hoped she would do this one more cover with her, because it had been so requested by his subscribers for one more video with Elsa. It had been asked so frequently that it would crash his Youtube when he checked the comments. So he just gave in to their many pleas and gave in.

He then saw her, she was talking to her new boyfriend, Hans. He wasn't the best guy, but Jack knew Elsa was happier with him, but he couldn't help but feel that familiar pang in his heart when they were together.

He waited until Hans had gone that he walked up to Elsa and asked her as she was getting her things out of her locker. "Hey Elsa" he said, her back was turned to him, but Elsa would know that voice ANYWHERE, she hadn't heard that voice in the longest time, but yet she remembered it after 4 long months. She paused, quite shocked that it was actually HIM, and she wondered what he wanted. "What is it Jack?" she said closing her locker and slinging her back pack on before turning to him.

"Could you do a cover with me?" he asked, "No" she said coldly and walking away, what didn't he understand? They were no longer together anymore, she wouldn't feel comfortable going to his apartment anymore alone with him and sing with the camera like they used too. When they were together.

He caught up with her as she walked away "Elsa please! It's not what I want, my subscribers just won't stop asking me!" She glared at him coldly "That's not my problem then" he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to look in to his dark blue eyes "Please, Elsa just this one last time" and she gave up, even though they weren't together she couldn't help but turn down his eyes "Fine" she said, and Jack smiled.

xXJackxElsaXx

They were in Jack's living room, all the furniture pushed to the side, so they could have some space to sing and two microphones set beside each other with a metre or so in between, Jack looked at her "You ready?" After they had got home to his house he had showed her the song and modified lyrics for her, since she would be singing the girl version.

She nodded and offered a small smile "Yup" Jack smiled back before turning the camera on and he began to sing-

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_

_Our song on the radio but it don't the same_

_When my friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down_

_and my heart breaks a little when I hear your name _

_and it all just sounds like oo oo ooo oooooooo_

_mm too young to dumb realize _

After that line Elsa started singing-

_That he should of bought me flowers, and held my hand_

_Should gave me all his hours, cause he had the chance_

_Taken me to more parties even though I never wanted to dance_

Jack almost forgot to start singing, because he couldn't stop looking at how beautiful she was when she sang

_Now my baby's dancin, but she's dancing with another man_

_Oh, my pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways, caused a good strong women like you to walk out my life_

As Elsa listened for her part to come, she looked into the mirror, and she THOUGHT she saw Jack look at her while he sang, but she pushed the thought away

_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made_

_and it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_and it all_ _just sounds like __oo oo ooo oooooooo_

_mm too young to dumb to realize_

It was Elsa's part to sin, but she couldn't, because she just realized, this song was for HER. And it was how Jack felt about the break up, and she couldn't do it , she missed her part to sing, Jack looked at her "Elsa, it's your part" she looked at him "Is that really how you feel?" Jack was shocked, but in truth, this song reflected the whole breakup, it was 100% accurate, he nodded "Yah, it does" Her eyes clouded with tears "I'm so sorry, now I know it's probably much too late, to try and fix up my mistakes, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry"

Elsa started crying, she had missed him so much, she never REALLY loved Hans, she knew it sounded cruel, but she knew he didn't love her either, not the way Jack had used to "I love you, Jack" she said to him, his eyes widened, and he smashed his lips on to hers, but they forgot one thing  
  
They never turned off the camera.

**YAY! I love this oneshot, Yes Jack lives alone even though he is in high school, doesn't make a lot of sense, but what does? Please 1 review goes a long way, thank you for reading and BYE!**


End file.
